


here for you

by artemiswords



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Comfort, Future Fic, Gen, Heart-to-Heart, Post-War, sprinkled in some perfuma/scorpia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21687817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemiswords/pseuds/artemiswords
Summary: Catra frowns, looking down as she crosses her arms. "I don't want to avoid you, it's just…" she sighs, ears falling flat down on her head. Her voice is almost a whisper when she says, "you have her powers now."Her powers?Scorpia blinks, looking expectantly at Catra, thinking she will clarify it, but then it clicks.Shadow Weaver.Scorpia wants to say:I would never hurt you; except she did, once, when she left her. Still, she needs her to know.*healing is hard, but they will get there.
Relationships: Catra & Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 230





	here for you

**Author's Note:**

> can y'all smell it? catra's redemption is so close

Scorpia is pretty sure she followed the right directions. Perfuma told her to go up three flights of stairs then turn right and go through the big corridor. Or was it turn left and go through another corridor? Or maybe just two flights of stairs? This castle is so confusing, is she even allowed to be in that section?

Scorpia is about to turn around when she passes by an opening and sees a familiar figure standing on one of the castle’s many balconies.

"Catra!" Scorpia exclaims.

Catra turns around. 

“Oh, hey, Scorpia.” She smiles.

Scorpia sees that as an invitation for a hug, but as soon as she opens her arms, Catra winces and takes a step back, hitting her back on the railing.

Catra has been reluctant to hug her many times ー okay, maybe almost all of the times ー, but something doesn’t feel right. 

Scorpia lowers her arms and walks next to her, leaning on the railing. Catra turns back around and mirrors the movement.

Since the war finally ended, it's been hard to get some time with her. Of course, there is still a lot to do and everyone’s been so busy, but Scorpia has started to feel that, maybe, Catra is avoiding her? She hopes she’s wrong, though. Adjusting to Bright Moon is difficult, she knows well, and it must be even harder for Catra, with everything that happened. That’s exactly why she wants to be there for her, but even though they talked a lot when she first got to Bright Moon, Catra's just been… distant. 

Scorpia bites her lip and enjoys the view for a moment before asking, "Everything ok?"

"Yeah," Catra says, her voice a bit tense, "sorry, not really in the mood for hugs today."

"Of course, yeah, personal space, right?" Scorpia chuckles. "I guess… I should get going," she says, straightening up, "I need to figure out where Perfuma wanted me to meet her,"

"Scorpia, wait." Catra reaches out, but brings her hand back once she doesn't move away. "Everything I said before, I meant it ー you're one of the most important people in my life. Don't forget it, okay?"

Scorpia smiles. "Of course. We're besties!" she raises a claw excitedly, making Catra snort. "But whyー” she swallows, “why have you been avoiding me?"

Catra frowns, looking down as she crosses her arms. "I don't want to avoid you, it's just…" she sighs, ears falling flat down on her head. Her voice is almost a whisper when she says, "you have her powers now."

_Her powers?_ Scorpia blinks, looking expectantly at Catra, thinking she will clarify it, but then it clicks. 

_Shadow Weaver._

Scorpia can’t summon shadows or paralyze others with her new abilities, but she can generate electric discharges, as Entrapta explained it to her. Basically, she can make some pretty and powerful red lightning appear. The same red lightning that hurt Catra who knows how many times.

Scorpia shakes her head.

“They are not hers.” She says, as softly as she can. “Hordak, Shadow Weaver,” Catra’s right ear twitches, “they stole the Black Garnet from my people. She stole _my_ powers and used them as she wished, but Iー”

She wants to say: _I would never hurt you_ ; except she did, once, when she left her. Still, she needs her to know.

Scorpia breathes in slowly. "The first day I got to Bright Moon I accidentally stung Perfuma."

Catra finally looks up at her. “What?”

“It was pretty embarrassing,” Scorpia continues, “and I’ve stung you too! Multiple times, actually, but you know it was always on accident. Sometimes people hurt the ones they care about,” Catra looks down again, holds herself tighter, “but, wildcat, I would never ever, _ever,_ hurt you on purpose. You know that, right?” Catra _needs_ to know that.

Scorpia wonders if, now, even with the old woman being long gone, Shadow Weaver is what Catra sees when she looks at her. Her chest tightens up just with the thought that she could make Catra feel unsafe or afraid. 

“Of course.” Catra says, looking up again. “I know it’s dumb. I’ll get over it, okay? I just need some time.”

“It’s not dumb.” Scorpia wants so much to reach for her. “Can Iー show you something?” she offers her claws.

Catra stares at them, her tail flicking out behind her.

“Trust me?” Scorpia asks.

Catra’s eyes meet hers. 

They have a different type of intensity now, a good one. The hatred, the rage, they are all gone, but there still seems to be some remains of the pain. Scorpia hopes they will soon be gone too. 

Catra nods, slowly at first, then a quick nod with a slow blink. 

“Yeah,” she exhales, “yeah, I trust you.” She reaches out and places her hands over the two claws.

Scorpia smiles, then closes her eyes. “Okay, give me a minute now.” 

She’s been practicing a lot, trying to discover everything her powers can do and how to fully use them. After all, the princesses use their powers for a bunch of different, _good,_ things, not only for fighting.

“It’s only gonna tickle, ok?” Scorpia says. 

She focuses and slowly feels a slight tingling forming on her claws that then starts to spread outwards.

Catra inhales sharply and holds her claws tighter, but doesn’t let go. Shortly, her grip relaxes again and she lets out a small giggle.

Scorpia opens her eyes.

“It does tickle!” Catra says. “It’s weird!” she closes her eyes and contorts herself, laughing, like someone is attacking her with tickles. 

Tiny traces of red light dance on her skin, appearing and disappearing.

“Right!?” Scorpia grins. “I’ve been practicing controlling the intensity. I was able to charge Entrapta’s trackpad in thirty seconds the other day!”

“Be careful,” Catra says, still smiling and contorting herself slightly, “she will wrap a cable around you and turn you into her own portable charger.”

Scorpia laughs, getting distracted for half a second and causing a big red sparkle to pop off one claw.

Catra squeaks and Scorpia lets go of her hands. “Oh no, I’m so sorry, did I hurt you!?”

“No, no,” Catra snorts, shaking one hand, “I just got spooked, don’t worry.”

Scorpia exhales, relieved. She rubs a claw on the back of her head. “I still have a lot to learn.” 

Catra smiles, looking a bit more relaxed now.

“I really missed you, Scorpia.”

Scorpia’s cheeks almost hurt with how wide her smile gets. 

“I missed you too, wildcat.” She says, with tears welling up in her eyes.

She wants to give Catra the best hug she’s ever given, but she manages to stay put. Whenever Catra is ready, she will be there. 

She’s not leaving again.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> comments are always appreciated!! also feel free to come talk to me on twitter/tumblr @artemisbye


End file.
